555 95472
555 95472, usually referred to simply as 5, is a minor male character in the comic strip Peanuts by Charles M. Schulz. History The character debuted on September 30 1963, and continued to appear on and off in the strip until May 22, 1983. "5" has spiky hair and sometimes wears a shirt with the number five on it. 95472 is the family's "last name", or more specifically their ZIP code. In reality, it is the ZIP code for Sebastopol, California, where Charles M. Schulz was living at the time the character was introduced. "5" has to keep telling his teacher that the accent is on the 4'' in his surname. Snoopy is confused as to whether the boy's name is spelled 5 or as the Roman numeral V. As "5" explains to Charlie Brown in the strip from October 1, 1963, his father, morose and hysterical over the preponderance of numbers in people's lives, changed all of his family's names to numbers. Asked by Lucy if it was Mr. 95472's way of protesting, "5" replies that this was actually his father's way of "giving in." "5" also has two sisters named "3" and "4". ("Nice feminine names," in Charlie Brown's sarcastic assessment.) Before Peppermint Patty's debut, "5" was in the same school as Charlie Brown and Linus. A few years after Peppermint Patty's first appearance, "5" was shown sitting in front of Roy at Peppermint Patty's school. In later years, "5" appeared more as an occasional background character and disappeared entirely after May 22, 1983. TV and film appearances "5" memorably appears, along with his sisters, in the TV special ''A Charlie Brown Christmas. None of the members of the 95472 family have speaking roles in the special but all can be seen performing lively dances to the tune "Linus and Lucy", played on Schroeder's piano. "5" also appears as a silent character in multiple other Peanuts animated cartoons. He has speaking parts near the end of He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown and It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown. His only voice actors are Matthew Liftin (1968), and Kevin Brando (1983,1984). The complete list of the character's television and film appearances is as follows: *''A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) silent *Charlie Brown's All-Stars'' (1966) silent *''It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'' (1966) silent *''You're in Love, Charlie Brown'' (1967) silent *''He's Your Dog, Charlie Brown'' (1968) *''It Was A Short Summer, Charlie Brown'' (1969) silent *''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' (1969) silent *''Snoopy, Come Home'' (1972) silent *''You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown'' (1972) silent *''Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown'' (1975) silent *''You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown'' (1975) silent *''It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown'' (1976) silent *''Race For Your Life, Charlie Brown(1977) silent *You're The Greatest, Charlie Brown'' (1979) silent *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (1983) *''It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (1984) *Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown'' (1985) silent *''You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown'' (1985) silent *''Snoopy!!! The Musical'' (1988) silent *''Happiness Is A Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown (2011) silent *The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) (His name appears in the list of test scores) Trivia *5 is the minor character who continued to appear in the strip for the most years, appearing occasionally for almost twenty years in total, which is more than the supporting characters Lydia, Eudora and Shermy. es:555 95472 pl:555 95472 Category:555 95472 Category:Characters introduced in 1963 Category:Boys